Jack (Mission)
A terrorist calling himself Jack leads a group calling themselves the "Bonus Army" and kidnaps LA District Attorney Stephen Locey, as well as half of the LA Dodgers. Via video, Jack demands monetary compensation for the Bonus, which claims to be a group of veterans who felt they had not been properly compensated after their service. Two teams of agents recover the DA and all but one of the Dodgers alive. Events *Jack and his Bonus Army capture half of the LA Dodgers and LA DA Stephen Locey. *The Dodgers' location is tracked by the GPS on a player's credit card to an abandoned film studio known as Studio 15 or Home of the Brave Studios. *Steven Locey is tracked to the LA National Bank, where he is being held with several other civilian hostages. *A SWAT Team attempt to recover the hostages at the bank fails. Team Justice (Bank) Lead: Bianca Team: Christoph, Jean-Paul *A team led by Bianca and including Christoph and Jean-Paul infiltrate the LA National Bank under the guise of government black operatives. They are ordered to rescue all hostages and capture every member of the Bonus Army, including Jack. Jack is discovered to not be present. Instead, he has gained significant remote control over operations at the bank. *X-Factor finds themselves trapped in an elevator and faced with a riddle Jack insists they solve. Successful, they continue up to where the Bonus Army is holding civilians hostage. *A civilian with a bomb strapped to his mouth explodes when X-Factor fails to solve a second riddle. *X-Factor came upon a blockade in a hallway and opened fire. Over a dozen civilians behind the blockade were killed. *Stephen Docey is rescued. 15 of the remaining 20 hostages are killed. *9 of 11 members of the Bonus Army are killed. Two are tranqed and captured. Team Fallout (Studio) Lead: Julian Team: Ashleigh, Harrison, Tom *A team led by Julian and including Ashleigh, Harrison, and Tom infiltrate Studio 15 with orders to investigate both the GPS tracking and the recently-repowered electrical grid. *The team discovers that the Americana exhibits inside (a Big Boy statue, an antique Coke machine, an American flag, etc) had been turned into booby traps. Several agents were injured in Jack's traps, and a Dodger is shot after appearing with a bomb taped in his mouth. * Jack taunted the team members during their time in Studio 15 via the intercom system. *The team discovers that all of the Dodgers hostages are currently held in the fallout shelter of the studio. One dies from injuries on the way to the hospital; another survives, but with career-ending injuries. *10 of 12 members of the Bonus Army are killed. Two are captured. Important Evidence People Major *Jack *'Bonus Army' - A group of veterans who claimed they were not fairly compensated by the government after their service. They appear to have taken up with Jack in order to force the government to recognize their service with monetary compensation. They take their name from the World War I Bonus Army. Minor *Stephen Locey - LA District Attorney Locations *Los Angeles National Bank *Studio 15 (AKA Home of the Brave Studios) - an abandoned film studio used for US war propaganda during World War I and II. Links *Mission Briefing *Mission Overview and Team Assignments *Team Justice: Load Assignments, Bullets, and Wrap-Up *Team Fallout: Load Assignments, Bullets, and Wrap-Up Category:2009 Missions